My True Love Gave to Me
by nannygirl
Summary: When Jackie discovers that Red has been giving Kitty the same Christmas gift for years, she decides to help him find a different and better gift. Meanwhile Hyde is having his own trouble figuring out what kind of Christmas gift he should get for Jackie.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I own nothing. I do not own That '70s Show or any of its characters. I do not own any Christmas movies or characters that may be referenced in this story. I own nothing._

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _Hello everyone! How are you? Hope you're doing well and you're holiday season is going smoothly. Today I have for you a new Christmas story that was originally going to be in Stocking Stuffers but it was getting to big, in planning alone, to be a Stocking Stuffer. The story will have 2-3 chapters, it is JH with RK as well and interactions between Jackie and Red and Kitty and Hyde. I really hope that you all like it! Sorry that it's being posted so late BUT if the story catches the attention of a lot of readers I will post the next chapter in the next two days, either Christmas Eve or early Christmas Day. Also a special thanks to MistyMountainHop, who helped me with the decision of making this story separate from Stocking Stuffers. Thank You, Lisa! And a big thank you to all of you readers who have stopped by to read, I hope you enjoy it and if you have a few moments to spare please leave a review with your thoughts, I'd really to hear from you! The next chapter is nearly ready to go! Thanks once more for all of the wonderful support, hope you like, and as always, please, Enjoy!_

* * *

 **My True Love Gave to Me**

"It's only three more days till Christmas, it's practically here!" Jackie Burkhart announced as she breezed into the Forman kitchen.

Her announcement had been full of joy and happiness but was not met with a mirrored reaction. Instead she received three different grunts and groans from the three men occupying the room. Red and Eric sat at the table in their usual seats across from each other while Steven sat in his spot between them beside an empty chair that was usually reserved for Kitty.

"Watch it," Eric told his family, "if we're not careful she might start singing that song she and the other Whos sing around the tree."

Hyde looked at his best friend. He didn't look at all amused by his comment, however, his smile made a quick appearance when he saw Jackie defending herself by pinching Eric's upper left arm.

"Ow!" his yelp fell onto deaf ears.

Placing her hands on her hips, Jackie tuned her attention on the men sitting around the table and trying to figure out why they weren't excited about the upcoming holiday like she was. This was Christmas, after all. A major holiday not some made up one like Abor Day.

"I can't be the only one who's excited for Christmas," she tried to reason with the group. "It's _Christmas_. A time for peace and love. Being together with friends and family…"

"Come on, Doll, we all know you're most excited for the all the gifts," Hyde pointed out this reminder.

"That goes without saying," Jackie shrugged, she wasn't going to argue with the truth. "But it's not just the gifts I'm getting that I'm excited about. I'm excited to see what everyone else gets as gifts too. What Michael and Brooke are getting Betsy…maybe not what Eric is getting Donna because it'll probably just make her mad."

Eric's brows furrowed with offense, "Hey!"

"Oh and I can't wait to see what Mr. Forman got Mrs. Forman," Jackie continued, ignoring Eric's cry and grinning at the oldest man at the table.

Red heard the statement and looked up from his plate of breakfast to find Jackie beaming at him. He returned her smile with a scowl before digging his fork back into his eggs.

Despite being ignored twice, Eric was able to find Jackie's comment more than a little entertaining.

"I bet he gets her a satin scarf," predicted a smirking Eric.

Hyde joined in on Eric's snickering when the comment was said while Red slowly lowered the utensil in his hand and raised his head to glare warningly at both of his sons. The snickering lessened but silent little smirks remained on their lips.

"I don't get it," Jackie shook her head. She didn't understand what Steven and Eric found so funny or even why Red seemed so irritated by their laughter.

Leaning back in his seat, Hyde gazed up at his still standing girlfriend. "For the past seven years or so Red's gotten Mrs. Forman the same Christmas gift. A satin scarf."

Jackie's eyes widened and her hand flew to her heart—you'd think she had just found out that Red had forgotten Kitty's birthday, _again_. "Oh, poor Mrs. Forman!"

The boy's snickering seemed to catch a second wind as did Red's anger, only this time it was directed more at Cindy Lou Who and not so much at the jesting Jingle and Jangle.

"No 'poor Mrs. Forman,'" Red argued his voice gruff with his annoyance. "A scarf is a good gift. It's _a_ _practical_ _gift_."

Red's glare hardened and was directed straight at his son as soon as he heard the echo of the words 'a practical gift.' Eric smiled back at his father but not even the corners of Red's mouth made any kind of twitching movement. Jackie was still feeling quite a bit lost.

"You see Jackie, we've tried to talk Red into getting Mom something else for the past few years," Eric informed Jackie, if only to briefly escape the sight of Red's angry stare. "But every year he says the same thing. _A scarf is a practical gift_."

"Well it is. And gifts should be practical. Even Christmas gifts," Red shared his thoughts on the custom of gift giving. He seemed firmly set in this belief and way of doing things. "A scarf is practical. A blender is practical. For _some people_ a foot in the ass is practical."

Eric did not miss the fact that as his father listed that last example of a practical gift his scowl had deepened as his enraged stare fell on him once again.

"And that's my cue to leave," Eric stood up from the table and after depositing his dirty plate into sink, disappeared into the basement.

By now Jackie had taken a seat in Kitty's usual chair, right next to Steven. Her mind was still on this newfound information. A scarf wasn't romantic, a satin one wouldn't even keep her warm, and most importantly scarves were _totally_ out of fashion right now. Jackie just couldn't believe that Mrs. Forman was having to get the same boring gift year after year. Nobody deserved that. She had to help fix this.

"Mr. Forman, you _have_ to get Mrs. Forman a different, better gift."

"I don't have to do anything," Red barked back. He just wanted to get back to his eating his breakfast.

"You do if you want your wife to know that you love and appreciate her," Jackie was firm in her words; she was not backing down even if it was against Red Forman. "Because I'm sorry, Mr. Forman, but a satin scarf is _not_ going to do that."

For a brief moment Red's anger was consumed by guilt. He did want to get Kitty a gift that told her how much he appreciated everything she did, how much he loved her…but he was sure that a scarf would do that! Red was convinced that he had a good gift for his wife and continued to defend it.

"Kitty loves the scarves I give her," he admitted to the petite woman, this time his voice was not as gruff and his frown was gone.

Jackie titled her head to the side, "Does she? Does she really?"

Red pulled his scowl back into its place, "She wears them all the time."

"Does she? Does she really?" she asked again, sounding just as unconvinced as before; she couldn't recall _ever_ seeing Kitty wearing _any_ satin scarf.

"Would you stop doing that?" Red growled with annoyance but Jackie merely shrugged in response.

"Gotta side with Jackie on this one Red," Hyde, who'd been silently enjoying his breakfast and the exchange before him, finally spoke up—his words making his girlfriend ecstatic but his adopted father was another story. "Never really seen Mrs. Forman wearing any of the scarves you've given her. She uses 'em though. Think last week I saw her using one when she was dusting the den."

At hearing this revelation, Red's heart sunk. He knew that Kitty didn't wear the scarves he gave her for Christmas as often as he said she did, but he assumed she kept the aside to wear on special occasions. Or she's worn them and he'd just forgotten. But to hear she was using them to clean their home? Sure, it helped back up his point about a scarf being a practical gift but maybe it wasn't as good of a gift as he thought.

"You should ask Steven to help you pick out another gift for Mrs. Forman," Jackie suggested to Red then placed her hand over her boyfriend's arm. "He's a great gift giver."

Hyde's smirk diminished at the information Jackie had shared and when Red saw this his own smirk came about.

"Is that so, Steven?" he asked, he really know about this side of his adopted son.

In a Zen manner, Hyde stared back, "No."

"Oh Steven, don't be so modest," chided Jackie before turning back to Red and continuing to gush about Steven's gift giving talent. "Steven gives the most romantic gifts. He's given me some of the sweetest gifts I've ever gotten."

The use of Hyde's Zen was doing nothing to conceal his emotions from the older man, Red could tell that the young girl's raving was embarrassing him. Steven didn't like certain sides of himself being revealed to other people, Red understood this—Kitty had put him in similar situations plenty of times before. However, being on this side of the situation, Red couldn't help but egg it out a little more.

Red looked at Hyde with raised eyebrows, "Sounds like you've got an inner Romeo in you, son."

"No, I don't" Hyde was quick to shoot down that idea. "I don't do romantic gifts. I do cheap gifts."

Jackie just continued to smile. It was true, Steven didn't really give her the big expensive gifts that she was used to getting. Take the Led Zeppelin shirt he'd given her for her birthday all those years ago. He hadn't spent a dime on it but still it was her favorite birthday gift she'd ever received…well right next to the pony her daddy had bought her for her fifth birthday.

"Steven, your gifts might not be expensive moneywise but they are rich with love," Jackie reached out to touch his cheek, getting him to look at her. "And the most important, and most surprising, part about the, is that I love them _so_ much. I'm so excited to see what you're giving me for Christmas this year."

Staring into Jackie's eyes and seeing how much his gifts really meant to her, how much she loved them, how much she loved him, the grudge like feeling Hyde had started feeling towards her faded away.

He smiled, "You should be."

She let out a little happy squeal then kissed him quickly on the lips before getting out her seat at the table. Hyde watched her walk towards the Forman's fridge then turned back around to the table's surface and Red.

"What'd you get her?" Red used his chin to gesture towards Jackie.

Looking over his shoulder to make sure Jackie was out of earshot, Hyde shrugged his shoulders. "Just something I picked up a few weeks back."

The answer made Red smirk but it wasn't a happy 'good job' kind of smirk it was a smug 'I know something' kind of smirk. When Hyde saw it he didn't feel very happy or comfortable.

"What?"

Red's haughty smile grew, "You've got nothing."

Beneath his sunglasses, Hyde's eyebrows inched closer together and he took another quick glance over his shoulder. Jackie had walked away from the fridge with a small orange in her hand. Luckily she wasn't close enough to have heard Red but she was getting too close for Hyde to say anything now.

"Mr. Forman, I have the perfect solution to your problem," Jackie was positive this would not only help but solve everything. "I'll help you! We can go shopping tomorrow and I'll help you pick out a new gift for Mrs. Forman that is a hundred times better than some boring scarf."

"Jackie, you don't have to do that," Red said; the truth was _he_ didn't want to do that.

She was not taking 'no' for an answer, "But I want to."

"Jackie," he tried again.

"I'll stop by your shop at lunch time tomorrow and then we can hit the mall," Jackie made her statement before Red could finish his; she then turned to Hyde and smiled sweetly. "I'll be in the basement, Puddin'."

Scowling, Red watched the young woman practically skip off to the lower level of his house. Once she was gone he turned his attention to the man still seated next to him, eating his breakfast as if none of the past few minutes had happened. This made Red even more agitated.

"Why the hell didn't try to stop her?" he demanded to know.

Hyde swallowed his mouthful and shrugged. "When you know she's just gonna get her way in the end, sometimes it's not really worth puttin' up the fight."

Red's frown lessened and he found himself nodding in an understanding manner. That was something else he could sympathize with.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _So what did you think? Yay? Nay? Love it? Hate it? Curious about what the guys will get their women? Be sure to let me know in a review!_

 _Next chapter we'll see Jackie helping Red come up with ideas for a new gift and Hyde talks with Kitty about the his problem of finding a good gift for Jackie._

 _And *just in case* I don't post the next chapter until after the holiday, (I'm really hoping that I can though!) I hope everyone has a very Merry Christmas and very Happy Holidays!_

 _Quick note I just wanted to make about the story. The plot of the story actually came from the show "Worst Week" a show that Kurtwood Smith was in. It was actually his character who would buy his wife scarves every year for a Christmas gift and that sort of set this whole idea off into motion. It's a very funny show if ever you get to check it out._

 _Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, stay tuned, take care, and have nice day!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I own nothing!_

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _Hello everyone! How are you? Hope you're doing well! Hope you all had a very wonderful Christmas and some very happy Holidays! Sorry this chapter is a little late, Christmas Eve and Christmas were a lot busier than expected and then afterwards I was either feeling too lazy or ill to write. I really am so happy that so many of you all are interested in the story though! I love writing stories with these two pairings and this time it's a little different. Your reviews were all so kind and wonderfully sweet, thank you! I really hope you all enjoy this chapter! It was longer than expected so it looks like this story MIGHT be a four chapter story instead. We'll see how long the next scene is. Also I would really, really, REALLY love to hear your thoughts on this chapter because it's sort of a bit of practice for an upcoming story I'm working on posting in the somewhat near future. Thank you so much once again for all of the amazing support! I hope you like this chapter, I'll try to post the next chapter soon, I really don't want to drag this story on for too long got some big Fanfiction plans for January. Thanks for stopping by to read, hope you enjoy this chapter, and please if you have the time leave a review with your thoughts, I'd love to hear them! Thanks for everything, hope you like, and as always, please, Enjoy!_

* * *

Red Forman shuffled through his muffler shop.

It had been almost three years since he had decided to undo his retirement, gave back Muffler Master's their check, and reopened Forman and Son's Muffler Shop. Red had quickly learned that he wasn't as ready for retirement as he thought he was. His ideal image of retirement was staying home all day, relaxing, and doing nothing but enjoying some peace and quiet.

Therein lied his problem. His house was still full of dumbasses. They weren't over as much as they used to be but there were more moments of loud chaos than peaceful quietness.

So Red and Kitty decided he'd go back to work for a little longer until Kitty was ready to retire and they could spend their golden years traveling across country or until the dumbasses started spending more of their time out in the real world of adult life and less of it goofing off and doing who knows what in his basement.

Sometimes Red was sure that he would never be able to enjoy the sweet taste of retirement.

He gazed up at the clock on the wall. 11:58. Jackie said she's be by at noon which meant she would be there any minute. So much for his escape plan of leaving the shop before she showed up, Red thought to himself. But maybe he could still hideout in his office or maybe Jackie had forgotten about their plans and wouldn't show up at all.

Just as Red was beginning to get his hopes up, the Christmas bells, which had been hung on his shop's door by his wife, cheerfully rang out loud and he hung his head. Not only did the ringing bells mean that a few angels had received their pair of wings but they signaled that there was a visitor, and Red knew exactly who it was.

"Hi Mr. Forman, are you ready to shop till we drop?" Jackie greeted with her natural perkiness that had made her a shoo-in member of her high school cheer squad.

Lifting his head back, Red revealed his usual scowl, "No."

"Are you ready to find a Christmas gift for your wife that tells your wife how much you love her instead of telling her to cover up her wrinkly old turkey neck?" the brunette asked taking a different, more dangerous approach. As soon as she saw Red's glare deepen she lifted her palms up in front of her. "I'm not the one saying it, your satin scarf gift is."

Red's frown stayed in place but if one looked closely, his annoyance seemed to have faded. "Let's get this over with before I change my mind."

"That's the spirit!" Jackie cheered on his grumbling then reached into the green tote bag she had slung over her shoulder. Out she pulled a large pile of what looked like magazines with a few sheets of loose paper that landed on the countertop with a loud slap. She split the heap of paper in two and gave the top half to the shop owner. "These are for you."

"What the hell is this?" He asked as if he'd been presented with some foreign object.

"Just some catalogues and a few sales ads."

The older man resisted rolling his eyes at the response he'd been given. "I know what they are. What're we doing with them? Tomorrow's Christmas Eve anything we order from one of these things won't get here in time for Christmas."

"We're not ordering anything from any of these catalogues," Jackie started to explain her game plan. "We're just gonna look through them and get some ideas of things you could get for Mrs. Forman. This way when we go to the mall we won't have to spend so much time there since we'll at least have an idea of what we're looking for."

As the corners of Red's mouth were pulled down his brows rose upwards, "That's not a bad idea."

"You're not dealing with an amateur, Mr. Forman," her tone was quite serious as she spoke her words.

Now that he'd been given the prospect of not having to spend endless hours at the hell hole The Point Place Mall became during this time of year, Red was in a much better mood. He even pulled up two stools toward the counter for Jackie and himself. Jackie responded to the kind gesture with a polite smile and silent thank you before she sat on the seat closest to her.

"So, have you thought of any gifts you could get Mrs. Forman?" questioned Jackie, just a few seconds into their silence.

Red flipped open the catalogue at the top of his stack. "There's an idea I've been toying with."

"Is it better than a scarf?" was the first and most important question Jackie swiftly asked.

"I think so," he nodded, looking up from the book to let Jackie see his smug smirk. Red was sure this new gift was a winner.

"What is it?"

Seeing how excited Jackie was appeared to be make Red's own excitement grow. He shifted slightly in his seat and released the glossy page from his grasp, making his left hand free to move as he spoke. "I was thinking of getting Kitty a brand new," his grin grew wider, Jackie's mirrored his, "pair of earmuffs!"

Immediately Jackie's grin was swiped off her face. She just stared back at Red who was still grinning largely, thinking he had hit the gift giving jackpot. She couldn't tell him that earmuffs were probably a worse gift than a scarf. So she didn't.

"Let's look at the catalogues," Jackie smiled sweetly while patting his arm a few times.

Jackie's reaction to his gift idea had Red scowling once again, but he didn't argue with her and instead turned his attention back to looking through the _Sears_ catalogue he'd been handed.

"You know, I've come up with a few ideas too," she shared and when Red grunted back she took it as his urge for her to continue. "You should take Mrs. Forman on a trip!"

"A trip?"

She nodded, "You and Mrs. Forman have talked about traveling once you're both retired. This could be a little preview to that," Jackie explained with great eagerness, you'd think it was gift she was asking for for herself. "You could go somewhere far away like Italy or romantic like Pairs. You could even stay in the country and go to Hawaii. And just remember I get the best souvenir since I gave you the idea. What do you think?"

"Let's look at the catalogues, Jackie," Red shot down her idea in a similar fashion she'd used on him.

Since she had a feeling the idea was a longshot, Jackie shrugged her shoulders and went back to looking at the glamour magazine she'd given herself. It took a few turns of a few pages before Jackie finally had an item grab her attention.

"Ooh Mr. Forman, look at this pretty dress!" she pointed at a scarlet colored wrap dress that she knew would look great on Kitty.

"No."

Jackie lifted her head to find that Red hadn't even looked up from the catalogue he was searching through. "You haven't even seen it."

"I don't need to see it. It's a 'no' to any new dress," Red told Jackie, holding up a halting hand before she could argue. "If I buy Kitty a new dress she'll want me to take her out for a night on the town to show it off. No new dresses."

Red's negatively towards a romantic evening out upset Jackie more than she expected. "Mr. Forman, how can you not want to take Mrs. Forman out of the house for one little date night?"

An exasperated sigh was breathed out of Red. Did these kids really think he was that heartless?

"It's not that I don't wanna take Kitty out. I just don't wanna take her out where there's _people_ ," Red said, trying to get her to see where he was coming from. "I hate people."

With this explanation, Jackie could better understand Mr. Forman's point of view of Date Night with his wife. She, herself, had never really felt such feelings but did know that her boyfriend could fall into similar moods. And things would sometimes work out even better when they stayed in for the night.

Once more Jackie shrugged her shoulders and returned to her magazine; dropping the topic of a new dress as Kitty's present.

This time around Jackie didn't have to flip through too many pages to find her next gift idea. It was on the page beside the page that contained the party dress; only unlike the image of the party dress that had been only one or two inches this new image took up a whole page ad!

"Mr. Forman! You should buy Mrs. Forman a new car!"

Red looked up but didn't share Jackie's enthusiasm. "Jackie, you think if I could afford a new car I'd be driving around the piece of foreign junk I drive now?"

"I guess not," Jackie agreed, her excitement fading. This was the problem with shopping on a budget, you couldn't buy the really big, really expensive, stuff that people really wanted. "Well I still think someone should get someone a car. I mean cars are a great Christmas gift. They're big, they're _practical_ ," she added in for Red. And you get to put one of those cute big bows on them."

Suddenly Jackie took in a sharp gasp that startled Red more than just a little. When he turned to her, he expected to see her cowering from some kind of bug of some sort but instead found her looking extra happy with a huge smile and bright eyes. Red was almost afraid to ask her what she was thinking.

"Is Steven buying me a car?" she asked before Red could.

His brows furrowed slightly and he shook his head, "I don't think so."

"Did he say anything about buying me a car?" Even though Jackie loved Steven's from the heart, rich with love gifts, she couldn't help but get excited by the idea of getting a really big and really expensive gift this year.

"No," Red replied, his eyes back on the catalogue before him.

"What about Mrs. Forman? Has she said anything?"

"Jackie, you're not getting a car," Red snapped, harsher than he'd meant.

Jackie didn't seem to mind though and she rolled her eyes as she shook her head back and forth. "I meant has Mrs. Forman said anything about what she wants for Christmas? Has she given any hints or pointed anything out to you?"

"Well," Red mulled over the young woman's question then scratched at his cheek when he recalled a conversation he'd had with Kitty a few weeks ago. "She did say she needed a new crockpot."

Once again Red's words flattened out Jackie's smile. "Oh Mr. Forman, you _can't_ buy Mrs. Forman a crockpot," she said still shaking her head.

Red's scowl deepened, "Why not? Hers broke when the kettlehead and the foreigner tried to melt all those damn balloons. She hasn't made chili since September."

"That's why you can't buy her a crockpot," Jackie replied. "That would be a gift for the family not for her. Mr. Forman, you need to buy Mrs. Forman a gift that's just for her. One that she can look at and be reminded of how much you love her. It should be something that sums up the fifty something years you two have been together," she said, not catching the sharp glare Red sent her when the made the error of making him and Kitty older than they were, and continued on. "Something that will tell her how much she means to you."

"Fine," Red grumbled, he hated how difficult this was. "But what kind of gift is gonna say all of that?"

It took Jackie mere seconds before she was hit with sudden realization of what the perfect gift for Kitty Forman could be.

"Of course! Jewelry!" she exclaimed, surprised that she hadn't thought of the obvious choice much sooner.

"Jeeze, jewelry," repeated Red with a heavy grimace.

Jackie continued smiling though, positive that they were on the right track now. "Mr. Forman, every woman loves _and_ _wants_ jewelry."

"Yeah and every dumbass goes out and spends hundreds of dollars buying it for her."

"I don't think a man buying his girlfriend or wife jewelry can really be considered a dumbass," she shared then titled her head and began to arch her eyebrow upwards. "But I don't know if the same can be said for a man who buys his wife something that goes around her neck that isn't sparkly and shiny."

There was a deep fury in Red Forman's eyes as he glared at the petite woman sitting beside him. If it had been anyone else like Eric or the kettlehead the look would've had them scurrying off to hide, but not Jackie. Jackie stayed in her seat, appearing unafraid, looking back at Red as he glowered at her simply returning his look with a knowing smile.

Jackie's reaction or lack thereof, had Red heavying out a sigh that seemed to rid a lot of his anger.

"Jackie, I've done the jewelry thing with Kitty before," he began to tell her. "Before the whole scarf thing my Christmas gift to Kitty would be a new piece of jewelry. I've been there and done that."

This information shocked Jackie's ears. Mr. Forman went from giving Mrs. Forman lots of pretty jewelry to giving her some lame pretty patterned dust rags? Poor Mrs. Forman, she wanted to say again but thought better of it. Besides she had another thought occupying her mind.

"What made you switch from jewelry to scarves?"

Red stared back at Jackie, his fingers fiddling with the edge of one of the catalogue pages as he debated over sharing these details with her. She was known for talking a lot but she was here trying to help him out.

"It was the first Christmas when The Plant started cutting back hours," he began after a quick clearing of his throat. "I was bringing home smaller paychecks and Kitty hadn't started working extra hours at the hospital. We were on a tight budget and agreed to spend our money that holiday season on things like food, heat, bills and crap that the kids wanted. We agreed to not buying each other any gifts that year but I still felt like I had to get Kitty something. So I bought her a scarf."

He paused as he recalled that Christmas, the memory of his wife bringing a faint smile to his lips. She had loved that first scarf.

"Kitty was so excited when she unwrapped that first scarf. She wore that one all the time, I remember," he stated firmly. "She was happy and I was happy too because I had been able to get her something that she really liked without having to spend cash that I didn't have. I was able to still make her happy." Red's voice and features began to soften. "But I guess I may've overdid the scarf thing for longer than I had to."

"Yeah," Jackie agreed, but sounded sympathetic rather than insensitive. Knowing the story behind the scarf gave Jackie a better understanding of not only why Mr. Forman was so consistent in giving Mrs. Forman a scarf but also a better understanding of the man himself. "But now you're making more money again. You can afford to buy Mrs. Forman a new piece of jewelry. I know she'll love it."

Even though Red wasn't completely sold on the idea of jewelry being the best gift for Kitty this year, he relented and nodded his head. "Alright, let's see what we can find."

"Yay! Look there's even a catalogue of nothing but jewelry," Jackie announced as she pulled out a smaller magazine and placed it between the two of them. "I'm sure we can find something for Mrs. Forman that fits her style and shows how much you care."

"And isn't that expensive. I'm still not making any millions of dollars here."

Jackie nodded as she flipped over to the next page, "Right, right."

The two pairs of eyes ran over of the booklet filled with images of shiny pieces of jewelry, waiting for something to grab their attention.

"How about those earrings right there," suggested Red, his middle finger landing on a picture that had Jackie furrowing her brow. "They're nice, not that expensive…"

"Mr. Forman, those are cufflinks."

Red leaned in closer to the magazine and saw that girl was right. Catching his look of disappointment, Jackie patted Red's shoulder with one hand while using the other to turn the page over to the next section.

"Don't worry Mr. Forman, we'll find something," she tried to reassure him. "Look here's some nice stuff. There's a gold locket or a new diamond ring…oh look at these charm bracelets!"

"Charm bracelet?" Red echoed, sounding interested.

Focusing her attention on the page before her that was filled with the large selection of different gems and trinkets that could be added to the bracelet, Jackie nodded her head excitedly.

"Uh huh. You could personalize it just for her. They have so many charms to choose from," she shared before listing and pointing out just a few of the charms that were listed. "There's a nurses cap and charm that says 'Mom.' Oh! You could get the birthstones of Eric and Steven and even Laurie, if she has one."

The jab at his daughter went ignored by Red, he was becoming more and more intrigued by this charm bracelet idea, "What other charms do they have?"

"There's all kinds of stuff. There's a bouquet of flowers, a book, an envelope with a heart on it, I guess for a love letter or something, an apple—I don't know who would want an apple on a bracelet but whatever. Oh, look they have animals too a little dog and a cat…hasn't Mrs. Forman always wanted a cat?"

It was like a lightbulb had suddenly clicked on in Red's head.

"That's it!" he declared with great bout of excitement.

Jackie looked up confused, her confusion growing when she saw Red get up from his stool. "What?"

"I've got the Christmas perfect gift for Kitty," his broad smile continued to stretch out.

Red's enthusiasm was contagious and soon Jackie was smiling right along with him. "What is it?"

He smirked, "You'll have to wait till Kitty opens it."

"But I helped," Jackie pouted, surely that was enough reason to be let in on this surprise gift. A small frown formed on her forehead though when she replayed the sudden announcement. "I did help right?"

"You did. Thanks Jackie," Red gave her a soft smile while he slipped on his winter jacket. "Lock up when you're done."

As Jackie watched Red exit the muffler shop she felt a sense of panic and she rushed over to the main door. It wasn't that she was afraid of locking up, she'd done so before in the brief months she worked there with Red. She was more concerned with the thought of Red going out to buy Mrs. Forman's gift without her. That wasn't part of the plan!

By the time Jackie yanked open the door she saw that Mr. Forman was several yards away from the store already. She could probably catch up to him if she tried but it was really cold out there and so warm in the shop. Her arms wrapped themselves around herself as she watched Red's retreating form grow smaller.

"Mr. Forman, wait!" she shouted out but he kept walking ahead, her shoulders slumped. "You're not buying her the earmuffs, are you?"

* * *

 _ **Author's note:**_ _So what did you think? Yay? Nay? A mix of the two? Be sure to let me know in a review!_

 _What do you think Red's Christmas gift to Kitty will be? Will he take one of Jackie's suggestions, does he have his own idea, or will he just go with another scarf? Or earmuffs? Feel free to share your thoughts/guesses. :D_

 _Next chapter we'll see Hyde getting help from Kitty in figuring out what gift to give Jackie—Sorry I couldn't fit it into this chapter but it will be in the next one for sure!_

 _Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, stay tuned, take care, and have a nice day!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I own nothing!_

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _Hello everyone! How are you? Hope you're doing well and 2016 has been going well for you so far! Today I have for you the next chapter of "My True Love Gave to Me" Sorry it's sort of late there was a lot going on between the review glitch on the site and going back to work this week and my shows returning this week (ps fellow Blacklist viewers how awesome was last night's show?!) But I am so very thankful for all of the amazing support and encouragement you all have given this story! It really means a lot! I'm having fun writing it and it makes me even happier to hear that you all are having fun reading it. A lot of you have some great guesses for the gifts the guys are getting the girls, lets see if this next chapter changes your mind on anything. Just like last time was more Red and Jackie this chapter is more Kitty and Hyde, I hope you enjoy it! Thank you for stopping by to read, please if you have the chance I hope you'll leave a review, I'd love to hear your thoughts! Thanks for the incredibly sweet support, please review if you can, hope you like, and as always, please, Enjoy!_

* * *

"Mrs. Forman?" Steven Hyde called out to the blonde woman who was carefully tiptoeing into the small basement bedroom.

Jolting just slightly when she heard her name being called, Kitty straightened her stance and turned to find out who'd she'd been caught by. "Oh Steven, honey, I didn't expect to see you here."

"In my room?" he cocked an eyebrow.

Kitty clasped her hands tightly together before releasing them again and waving them about, "Well you know, sometimes you're here, sometimes you're in the other part of the basement, or at work, or….anywhere else but here," a high pitched nervous giggle was let out from Kitty's lips. "I just came down here to look for a few more Christmas decorations."

Hyde's brows furrowed faintly, he was sure all the usual Forman Christmas knickknacks had been dawned around the house. "More decorations?"

"Uh, huh," the older woman nodded her head while scanning her eyes around the room. "Just some boxes. That might be wrapped up in…in Christmas wrapping paper. And may or may not have my name written on them."

A chuckle came from Hyde as he realized that his surrogate mother had not come down to his room in search of any of the family's traditional holiday decorations. She was looking for the decorations that went under the tree, her Christmas presents.

"Sorry Mrs. Forman, haven't seen any of your gifts down here."

"Oh well," Kitty tried not to sound too disappointed. "I suppose it's better this way. I do love the surprise part of opening gifts. I was really just looking for something to do now that I've finished buying and wrapping everyone's gifts."

Understandingly, Hyde nodded his head and when Kitty saw this her grin grew as she sat down beside him on the old cot.

"So Steven what about you? Have you finished with all your Christmas gifts?" she questioned curiously.

"Yeah, almost," Hyde subconsciously scratched at his right sideburn. "Just gotta decide what I'm getting' Jackie this year."

Kitty's eyes became wide before she began to blink them rapidly as if she were having trouble believing what she saw and not what she heard. "Steven J. Hyde, it is the day before Christmas Eve and you haven't bought a gift for your girlfriend yet?"

Hyde bit the inside of his cheek to keep from telling Kitty that her husband was in a similar situation with picking out her present; he didn't see a point in upsetting her even more.

"I picked something out a few weeks ago," he explained and when he saw Kitty's shock transform into a look of interest, he handed her a catalogue he'd been looking at moments before. Hyde flipped it to open to the page he'd dog-eared and pointed at one of the images, "That one there."

A small gasp was made by Kitty as she spotted the potential present. It was a lovely necklace that wasn't extra fancy but not too subtle either. The chain was gold, 12 karate according to its description, and it went through the matching gold heart shaped charm. It was beautiful and even without giving the description another look Kitty could tell it was worth a pretty penny. It was just Jackie's style!

"Oh Steven, honey it's beautiful."

"Started saving up for it a few months back," Hyde confessed.

This was his and Jackie's first Christmas that they were officially back together, he wanted to get her something special. And he really thought he'd found the perfect gift when he spotted the necklace in the catalogue back in September.

Kitty smiled at hearing this, "Jackie'll love it."

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Hyde took the catalogue into his own grasp, looking down at the page with remorse.

The older woman's brows knitted closer together, " _Thought_?"

"We were talking yesterday. Jackie's not lookin' for some fancy expensive gift, she wants something that comes from the heart."

"Jackie?" Kitty's frown was now deeper and filled with even more confusion.

Hyde nodded, "Said she likes how my gifts to her are rich with love and not money."

"Jackie Burkhart?" Kitty asked once again. Now she was really starting to think that maybe she needed to get her hearing checked.

"The one and only," his fingertips rubbed his shut eyes. "Never thought makin' her less materialistic would come back to bite me. Now I gotta find her a gift that means something and tells her how much I love her and other gooey girly stuff like that."

"Well you know, Steven, jewelry can also be very meaningful. It can say a lot too," she pointed out, taking the magazine back into her grasp.

This caught Hyde's attention, "Yeah?"

He trusted the woman's expertise and if it meant he could get Jackie the gift he'd planned on getting her in the first place, even better! Less time he'd have to spend at the overcrowded shopping malls.

"Uh huh and you know what piece of jewelry says the most?" Kitty asked and received a head shake as a reply which caused her smile to double in size and her eyebrows to lift up in a knowing fashion. "An engagement ring!"

Instantly Hyde's face fell. He shouldn't have been surprised by Mrs. Forman's suggestion, he should've seen it coming at least a mile away. With the exception of himself and Jackie, Kitty had been the most happy when they'd gotten back together but while Hyde and even Jackie were ready to take things slow Kitty would have thrown them a surprise wedding if she could. She'd been struck with a case of wedding fever since last February when Forman and Donna had skipped out midway through the planning of a big wedding to elope. That elope ended up being less elope-like and more like the small wedding with just close friends and their parents that the couple had always wanted.

"It says 'I love you,' 'you're wonderful,' 'I wanna marry you!'" Kitty giggled happily as she continued to try to sell the idea on her adopted son.

But Hyde wasn't buying.

"Thanks Mrs. Forman, think I'll handle this on my own," he started to scoot himself off his bed and onto his feet.

"Oh Steven, no, wait. I'm sorry," Kitty apologized, appearing and sounding sincere. "I know you and Jackie aren't rushing to get married. I just threw out the engagement ring idea just…just in case. I'm sorry. I really do want to help. And I promise, I won't bring up anymore talk about engagement rings."

Standing up, Hyde gazed down at his surrogate mother. She had one hand holding his wrist and the other up in air to show she wasn't crossing any fingers behind her back. He could use the help and he trusted Mrs. Forman opinion.

"Alright," he sat back down and Kitty's grin reappeared. "So jewelry can be meaningful too…what's the most meaningful piece of jewelry Red's ever gotten you?"

Gradually her smile faded away and her face displayed how uneasy and nervous she felt, "Well, I…I'd have to say my engagement ring."

Hyde threw his head back. As soon as Kitty saw this reaction she knew he was starting to shut down and quickly jumped into action to try to stop it.

"Okay, okay you know what let's, let's think of something besides jewelry," Kitty waved off the idea while at the time trying to get her son to look at her again. "Jewelry is not the only meaningful gift out there. I'm sure you can find plenty of other gifts that would say a lot and Jackie would love. Did Jackie happen to give you a list of things she wants?"

"Yeah, I've already check it twice today," Hyde handed Kitty a sheet of yellow paper that had been tucked into the back of the catalogue; she ran her eyes over the cursive written list. "There's nothing on there that'll tell Jackie how much she means to me. If I buy her something from that list I'll just be tellin' her that I can read."

A new smile began to stretch onto Kitty's lips. She thought it was so sweet that Steven was putting this much thought into a gift for Jackie. "Well now what if we change the message of the gift?"

"What do you mean?"

"What if instead of the gift telling Jackie how much she means to you or how much you love her, you could get her a gift that tells her how happy she makes you," Kitty could see that her suggestion was being taken into consideration by the crease appearing on the young man's forehead; she went on, "You could give Jackie something that would make her as happy as she's makes you."

"Like what?" Hyde thought the idea was appealing but because it hadn't exactly given him an idea for an actual gift he wasn't completely convinced.

"First we have to figure out how happy Jackie makes you. So Steven," Kitty smiled some more as she tightly gripped her hands together and leaned forward; her glee was not being concealed very well. "How happy does Jackie make you?"

"I don't know," Hyde shrugged, "Pretty happy."

Kitty's shoulders slumped, her eyes stayed on Hyde with a sympathetic gaze. "Oh honey, if you want me to help you out I need a little less Red Forman and a little more Bob Pinciotti." As she realized what she'd said, she swiftly felt the need to clarify it. "Just, just _a_ _little_ more like Bob Pinciotti."

After all, Kitty was sure she was prepared to see Steven Hyde turn into a blubbering mess—she didn't think anyone was prepared for that.

"I don't Mrs. Forman. I…I just…I know Jackie makes me happy."

It was obvious that Hyde was having some difficulty in finding the right words to describe his emotions. He'd never been too good at expressing his feelings. Luckily Kitty had some experience in this area; sometimes it really amazed her how much alike Steven and her husband were.

"Okay, okay that's good," praised Kitty and then lifted her clenched fists just a bit as she encouraged him some more. "Now just dig a little bit deeper."

Hyde sighed but made sure it wasn't too loud or filled with too much of his annoyance. He hated talking about this kind of stuff but he didn't want to upset Mrs. Forman especially when she was only trying to help him out.

"Jackie makes me happy…happier. Happier than I ever thought I could be," Hyde realized and soon everything else began to fall into place. "Happier than I ever thought I wanted to be. I like being who I am when I'm with her. I like being happy," his confession had Kitty giving a teary smile. "I know it's Jackie that makes me happy too cuz when we weren't together I never felt like I do now. I wasn't happy and I don't wanna feel that way again. I don't wanna be without Jackie ever again." He made a sound that was a cross between a laugh and a sigh then turned to his surrogate mother. "How I am gonna find a gift that says all that?"

"You'll find something, Steven," assured the still grinning Kitty.

After hearing Kitty's words Hyde tried to think of possible gifts ideas for Jackie that would deliver this message of how happy she made him. It wasn't proving to be an easy search and he'd been so wrapped up in it he never felt or saw Kitty standing up from the cot.

"You're a good boy, Steven," she told him, cupping his face in both her hands and then kissing the top of his head. "With a good heart."

Though it looked like Hyde was watching Kitty make her way to the room's door, the reality was his mind was solely focused on figuring out what gift to get Jackie. Kitty decided to give him a few minutes to himself so he could have some time to think things over but it didn't look like Hyde had to think as much as she thought he would.

"Hey, Mrs. Forman," Hyde called out stopping Kitty from twisting the doorknob she held in her hand. Instead she turned herself around to find her adopted son smirking back at her. "I think I figured out what I'm gettin' Jackie."

"Oh Steven, really? What is it?" the excited mother was eager to find out.

Hyde's smirk grew and he shook his head while Kitty hurried towards him, "You'll have to wait till Jackie opens it."

Kitty's eager smile crumbled into a pout of disappointment. "But I helped you, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did. Thanks Mrs. Forman," he stood up only to lean down at kiss her cheek. The gesture was sweet enough to make Kitty smile the tiniest of smiles but not enough to make her not want to find out what the gift was—and Hyde could see this. "But I think I can handle the rest on my own."

"Okay fine," Kitty gave in quicker than Hyde had been expecting. "But if you need any more help, you know where to find me, right?"

He nodded, "Right."

"Okay," she nodded then gradually stepped out of the room, just in case Steven changed his mind and decided to tell her after all. By the time she was out of the room he still hadn't said a words so Kitty simply, and very slowly, closed the door.

Now that he was alone, Hyde decided to get to work on Jackie's gift. He had less than forty-eight hours and those hours before a major holiday always seemed to go by in flash—even when they felt exceptionally long while out at the shopping malls. First things first though, Hyde grabbed the jewelry catalogue and walked over to his dresser pulling open one of the top drawers. He didn't want Jackie finding it and getting the wrong idea or changing her mind and deciding she did want something expensive and rich with money not love.

"Steven, honey," Kitty's voice floated into the room, halting Hyde's motions. "I'm waiting out here instead! It's closer than the kitchen, in case you decide you need more help or want to tell me what it is that you're getting Jackie!"

Hyde just smirked and shook his head while returning back to his task of hiding the jewelry booklet.

* * *

 _ **Author's note:**_ _So what did you think? Yay? Nay? A little of both? Be sure to let me know in a review!_

 _Next chapter all will be revealed as Christmas approaches the Forman home and gifts are exchanged and opened._

 _Any final thoughts on what gift Hyde will be getting Jackie? What about Red's gift to Kitty? Send your thoughts in, I'd love to hear them!_

 _And in case anyone is wondering, yes, I'm still listening to Christmas music while I write this story. Keeping the holiday decorations up in my room till I finish this story, gotta keep me in the Christmas mood!_

 _Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, stay tuned, take care, and have a nice day!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I own nothing!_

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _Hello everyone! How are you? Hope you are doing well and have had a great week! Today I have for you the newest chapter of "My True Love Gave to Me" but before we get started I have some good news and some bad news. First the bad news. The bad news is this is not the last chapter of the story (for some of you this may be good news) and I am really so sorry about that. I really, really, really wanted it to be the last chapter but it was just getting way longer than any of the story's other chapters. Okay, the good news now. The good news is that I have more than half of the next chapter written! So I'll probably be sending out little sneak peeks for the upcoming chapter which will definitely be the last one. So again for the wait but it's coming I promise! Thank you so much for all of the incredible support and amazing encouragement you all have given this story it really does mean a lot! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it's kinda filler but I wanted to do some scene where we saw Red and Hyde interacting as well as Jackie and Kitty. I hope that you all like it! Thanks for stopping by to read, if you have the chance please do leave a review with your thoughts, I'd really love to hear them! Special shout out to TvFanaticDayDreamer for helping out me with a mini-debate I had a few nights back about this story. And a big thank you to all of you wonderful readers! You all are awesome! Thank you for everything, hope you like, and as always, please, Enjoy!_

* * *

Christmas Eve had finally arrived at The Forman home. Usually it was a night that consisted of a very crowded house with guest eagerly talking about the excitement of Christmas being mere hours away, finishing up last minute wrapping, and trying to sneak one or two of Kitty's freshly baked Christmas cookies. This year however, things were a little different. There were still plenty of cookies being made but the gifts had all been wrapped and most importantly the house was not as full with its regular guests.

Fez had gone to Kelso and Brooke's apartment where Kelso was hosting a Christmas Special marathon for daughter Betsy—and Fez. Donna and Eric were also missing from the scene. It was their first Christmas Eve as a married couple and their first one at their new apartment; they'd come by the house earlier but had soon left to spend the evening back in their own home.

For a while it looked like Red and Kitty would be spending Christmas Eve on their own, something that briefly had Red believing in Santa Claus once again, until one couple had a change of heart. Their initial plan was for Hyde to go over to Jackie's apartment for the night but when they found out the rest of the gang had ducked out of spending Christmas Eve with The Formans, they both realized they couldn't let Kitty Forman spend a Christmas Eve without any of her kids.

They told her to think of it as part of her Christmas gift and Kitty had been overjoyed. Red was even happy with the idea—not that he'd admit it—after all, he had a feeling that a kid-less Christmas Eve with Kitty would probably be filled with more tears than smiles.

It was nearing the end of Christmas Eve and while many other families were already snug in their bed with visions of sugar plums dancing around in their heads the two couples were still awake, some more than others. While Jackie was in the kitchen helping Kitty whip up some more batches of gingerbread cookies, Hyde was with Red relaxing in the living room.

The colored bulbs on the Christmas tree gave out a warm festive source of light that was neither too bright nor too dim. Red was seated in his green armchair and Hyde had the sofa to himself. Two half empty mugs of lukewarm cocoa and a half eaten plate of sugar cookies lay on the coffee table while the TV set played a Christmas classic.

 _It's a Wonderful Life._

Hyde hated the movie. It was long, it was over hyped and overplayed, and it made his eyes burn. Both he and Red had gripped when Kitty and Jackie had found it in the TV Guide and flipped on the channel; however, just after Jimmy Stewart told Doris Day he'd throw a lasso around the moon and give it to her, the two women disappeared into the kitchen to work on the cookies and neither Hyde nor Red had made any move to change it.

" _Look Daddy. Teacher says, every time a bell rings an angel gets its wings."_

That was it. That was the signal that told Hyde, every time he saw this sap-fest, that he had to prepare himself for the pain his eyes were about to endure. As he heard the movie's characters break out into 'Auld Lang Syne' Hyde could feel that burning sensation in his eyes as they began to fill with tears.

Lucky for him, Hyde had kept on his shades throughout the evening so he was able to hide behind them now and he didn't have to worry about Red catching him either since the older man was either deeply invested in the film or was snoring away in the old chair.

Trying to keep himself from having an emotional reaction to the scene Hyde crossed his arms over his chest while shifting in his seat, and looking around the room in hopes of finding something to keep his attention off the movie. As his gaze drifted towards Red, he was surprised to see the man still awake and even more surprised at the sight of catching him brushing his fingers against his right eye.

"What's goin' on Red? Got somethin' in your eyes?" he smirked, now feeling a little better about his reaction the movie since it looked like he wasn't alone.

"Yeah," Red answered his voice gruff and when he pulled his hand away his eyes had no trace of any extra moisture. "And if you ever mention this again you'll have my foot in your ass."

Hyde just continued to smirk and nod his head. Red didn't have anything to worry about, he understood and would keep Red's secret safe with his own.

"So how was shopping with Jackie?" Hyde asked deciding to change the subject.

Red mulled over the question for just a second or two before he shrugged. "Wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."

"Yeah, that's what a lot of people say after spending time with Jackie."

Though he could hear the joking tone in his adopted son's voice, Red still gave him a pointed look as he spoke, "She's a good kid, Steven."

"She is," agreed Hyde, a smile creeping onto his lips. "She help you find a new gift for Mrs. Forman?" When Red nodded his head, Hyde asked the second part of his question. "It better than a satin scarf?"

"I think so," Red's smirk was filled with great confidence. "What about you? You find a good gift for The Loud One?"

While Hyde felt himself nodding his head he wished he shared Red's confidence, "I think so."

0o0o0o

"Oh Jackie, thank you again for deciding to have you and Steven spend Christmas Eve here with Red and me," Kitty gushed as she pulled out another tray of Christmas cookies from the oven. "It just wouldn't have been the same with just the two of us."

With a smear of flour on her cheek, Jackie beamed at the older woman. "Of course, Mrs. Forman. And thank you for letting me stay with Steven in his room tonight."

Kitty nodded, "Well I figured it would be okay since we have all of our Christmas decorations up here right now. You don't have to worry about Baby Jesus watching." She finished her thought with one of her trademark laughs.

Jackie smiled politely, not really knowing how to respond to that, and went onto cutting out more gingerbread women from the brown colored dough. She was having a lot of fun baking with Mrs. Forman. There had been a lot of Christmas traditions in the Burkhart house but baking cookies was never one of them, now after today Jackie decided that it would be the newest tradition to add to all of her other traditions that helped make her holidays a little brighter. Jackie loved Christmas

"So what's the plan?"

Looking up from the dough she was rolling out, Kitty frowned, "The plan?"

"Yeah, for tomorrow," replied Jackie as if it should have been obvious—and it really should have been. _Tomorrow_ _was_ Christmas! "When do we get to open presents? I mean is there a certain time we have to be up by or a time that we can't get up before? Because usually I'm a morning person but Christmas morning I am the morning of morning people."

The mother's confusion transformed into guilt, she hated being the bearer of bad news. "Oh Jackie, honey we're not opening gifts in the morning this year."

"What?" Jackie reacted like she'd been told the whole holiday had been cancelled.

"Since it's Eric and Donna's first Christmas as a married couple they wanted it to be special. Eric thought they should spend Christmas Eve and Christmas morning over in their apartment." Jackie could tell Kitty was still a little heartbroken by this decision as she retold it to her, forcing on her best smile. "So we'll just wait till everyone here for dinner to open gifts."

"Ugh, your son ruins everything, Mrs. Forman," Jackie grumbled bitterly before realizing what she'd said and who she'd said it to. "No offense."

"It's okay. Red's said the same thing countless of time," Kitty nodded reassuringly. "But I know he never means it, just like you don't mean it now."

In the spirit of Christmas Jackie said nothing and just shrugged her shoulders.

"I can't believe we have to wait until dinner to open presents. It's so far away."

Kitty nodded, she knew how Jackie felt but tried to busy herself with her cookie making. "It…it is. And you know I was really excited to see what you got."

"Oh my God," the younger woman's hand flew to her chest. "I was really excited to see what you got!"

A frown formed on Kitty's face and she looked more than a little taken aback at hearing this. "You were?"

"Well not as much as I was excited to see what I got," Jackie admitted both because it was true and because she didn't want Kitty to become suspicious about her gift from Red. Jackie still didn't know what it was, though not from lack of trying, but Red had assured her Kitty would love it and Jackie didn't want to ruin the surprise.

"Whatever gifts we each got, they'll still be there to unwrap after Christmas dinner."

"Yeah," Jackie grudgingly agreed, leaning her weight on her hip and folding her arms in front of her. "It's gonna be different though. Ever since I was a little girl I'd wake up Christmas morning to a big pile of presents that all had my name on them. I'd open each and every one of them, in record time."

The Christmas memory made Kitty smile her own warm, sentimental smile. "I remember when Eric and Laurie were little. They'd come into our room at five in morning and climb into bed with me and Red. They were so happy. Jumping and squealing until Red and I got up so we could all go downstairs to open gifts."

Hearing Kitty's own Christmas memory gave Jackie an idea that she quickly went to work on.

"Then Mrs. Forman, wouldn't you say opening gifts on Christmas morning is a tradition. For both of us?" As soon as Jackie saw Kitty nod, she got started on the second, most important, part of her plan. "And aren't traditions not supposed to be broken?"

Kitty silently stared up at Jackie with wide eyes, how had she not thought of this herself? "Well not around Christmas they're not!"

The petite woman grinned and her stance became a happier one. "So we get to open our presents Christmas morning?"

"We have to keep the tradition alive, Jackie!" Kitty laughed an excited laugh until it started to fade in volume when she thought about the hole in this idea. "Oh but, but what about Eric and Donna? I told them we'd wait for them."

"We'll just show them our already unwrapped gifts," Jackie had brushed her hand at the worry, given her idea of a solution, and gave it not another thought.

" _Or_ the four of us could open one present Christmas morning and then the rest after dinner," Kitty suggested, thinking that this strategy would make everyone happy as they should be on Christmas.

At first Jackie had to give the suggestion some thought. She wasn't used to opening just _one_ gift. However, when she really thought about it this way worked out just fine. She would open the present she was most excited to open—her gift from Steven—and she'd make sure that the one gift Mrs. Forman opened was the one from Mr. Forman.

"I can work with that," the brunette agreed with a nod of her head. "What time do we open them at?"

"Well…we could open them now," both Kitty's eyebrows had been lifted up a few inches.

"But it's not Christmas morning yet."

Kitty waved her hand at the younger woman, "Oh, it's almost midnight. So _technically_ it's _practically_ Christmas morning already!" she laughed elatedly.

When put that way, it only made sense to open their one gift now. Jackie swiftly jumped on board with the idea. "If we were in Europe we'd already be hours into Christmas."

Giving a smaller, but still very excited, giggled, Kitty eagerly shook her head up and down until suddenly stopping. "Let's…Let's just not use that as a selling point to Red."

Jackie nodded understandingly before the two women took off their messy aprons and began their way into the living room.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _So what did you think? Yay? Nay? A little of both? Be sure to let me know in a review!_

 _Next time we will definitely find out what gifts Red and Hyde have bought for Kitty and Jackie! There's going to be lots of fluff and hopefully a few laughs too._

 _Again thank you SO much for the support! And I am so sorry that this isn't the last chapter, I know you guys are excited to see the gifts. The next chapter is almost done and I'll have it up next week if not sooner. And in the meantime, don't forget, I'm doing sneak peeks :D_

 _Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, stay tuned, take care, and have a nice day!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I own nothing!_

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _Hello everyone! How are you? Hope you're doing well! Today I have for you the final chapter of "My True Love Gave to Me" and yes this time we do get to see what the girls gifts are! Sorry about the late posting, I usually don't work on Fridays but today had to go in for a little bit but it threw my writing schedule off but I really did want to get the chapter to you all today! I really hope you all like it. Thank you so, so, so SO much for all of the incredible support you have given this story! The feedback and reactions from everyone had been amazing I've loved writing this story and I'm really glad you all have enjoyed reading it. Thanks for stopping by to read, hope you like it, if you have the time even if you haven't done so before, please feel free to review and leave your thoughts. I'd love to hear them! Thank you again wonderful readers for the wonderful support, you guys are awesome! You all also had some really great guesses of what the gifts for Kitty and Jackie could be! Are you ready to see if you're right? Thanks for everything, hope you like, and as always, please, Enjoy!_

* * *

"Oh. Red."

" _Steven_."

The dimly lit living room was suddenly illuminated by a bright light with a simple flip of a switch. The brightness caused a small bout of unhappy grumbles but they went unheard and unnoticed.

"Okay boys, wakey, wakey!" Kitty made sure her voice was loud enough to wake them just in case the light hadn't.

Jackie was right behind her, "We're opening presents!"

Red's brows furrowed deep on his forehead. "What the hell?"

"It's not Christmas morning yet," Hyde was the one to point out.

"No," Kitty wasn't going to deny this fact. "But it will be in a few minutes. By the time we get the presents passed out and everything set up it'll be well after midnight and _technically_ Christmas morning."

"Midnight? Kitty, I want to go to bed," Red groaned with as much annoyance as he could in his sleepy state.

"And Jackie and I want to open presents. Which one do you think is really going to happen?" challenged Kitty, who now stood before her husband with her hands holding her hips.

Closing his eyes Red allowed his head to drop back against his chair as he heaved out a tired sigh. It was a sight that brought a smile to Kitty's lips.

"Steven," Jackie called sweetly and Hyde turned his head to find her seated next to him on the sofa. "Please?"

Of course Jackie Burkhart's please wasn't a simple little please. It came with her big doe eyes and her pouty lower lip that when put together, Hyde lost all defense against. He was tired too and didn't exactly feel like opening gifts now but Hyde said none of this; he just let his tense shoulders slump in defeat.

While Jackie was working on Hyde with her pouting tactic, Kitty had some of her own tricks that she knew would work on Red.

"Red, honey, we're just opening one gift," she began to explain to him. "And if we open them now then we won't have to wake up in a few hours to open them. You'll get to sleep in late."

The older man's eyes reopened at the prospect of getting to sleep in late. It did sound intriguing to Red and to Hyde too.

Hyde turned his head to look at the man seated in the armchair, "What do you think, Red?"

"I think if we don't say yes, we'll never hear the end of it."

That was Red Forman's version of a 'yes' and both women knew it. The words earned Red a round of applause from a jumping Jackie and a swift peck on the cheek from his wife. Then the group went to work in setting everything up. Jackie and Kitty hurried over to the Christmas tree grabbing a few presents with the correct names. There was one for Red from Kitty and one for Steven from Jackie.

Instead of reaching for a gift for herself, Jackie grabbed the present that had Kitty's name on it and the 'from' part of the gift tag was signed _Red_. It was wrapped in a prewrapped gift box that was a little less than a foot long with a gold stick-on bow right in the middle.

"Here Mrs. Forman, this one's for you," she said handing the woman the gift box, shaking the contents just slightly as a final attempt to figure out the gift.

Kitty happily accepted the gift and then handed Jackie the one she had picked out for her. "And you get this little one with the big bow. It's from Steven."

As Jackie and Kitty gather their small pile of gifts, Red and Hyde appeared to have gotten a bit into the Christmas mood too. Hyde had gotten up to turn off the TV and then flip the light switch back down so that it was the Christmas lights outside and on the Christmas tree that lit up the room with a softer glow. Red had even decided to dig out Nat King Cole's 'The Magic of Christmas' to play over on the turn table.

 _Deck_ _the_ _Halls_ played in the background as the two couples made themselves comfortable in the seating area. When Hyde saw Mrs. Forman sit over on the couch he took Red's chair to give the older man to opportunity to sit with his wife. His actions were rewarded when Jackie decided to squeeze into the chair with him and nestle up on Hyde's lap.

"Alright, let's get this thing over with," Red grumbled to the group.

"Okay," Kitty agreed, "Jackie, since this was your idea. Why don't you go first?"

"Okay!" Jackie was more than eager to oblige.

Her small hand reached for the big red bow and Hyde could feel his heart rate quicken just a tad. Then all of a sudden Jackie's hand stopped in midair, she had a better idea.

"Actually Mrs. Forman, why don't you open your gift first?" she suggested and Hyde was felt a sense of relief but like with his worry, he didn't show this feeling either.

Kitty was surprised at the offer that was made but she wasn't about to deny it either. "Well okay!" she agreed giggling lightly.

There wasn't much to unwrap all Kitty had to do was cut through a few pieces of tape, pull the top off the gift box, then dig through a few pieces of white tissue paper to find her present. She smiled as soon as she saw it.

"Oh it's a beautiful scarf!" She announced with a smile. "Thank you, Red. You know you can never have too many of these."

Even though Kitty was laughing and smiling, looking to be very happy with her gift the same couldn't be said for the younger couple seated in Red's chair. They were both looking on with looks of disappointment. They were expecting something better, something different, something that wasn't another scarf. Hyde felt a little bad for Mrs. Forman, but was glad he hadn't raised her hopes the day before or he would have really felt bad. Jackie on the other hand didn't feel bad, she actually felt quite mad.

" _Another_ scarf?"

"No, no, it's not _another_ scarf. It's another scarf, yay!" Kitty corrected Jackie's disappointed tone with a happier one, then looked at her husband. She patted her hand on his knee for reassurance before she began to pull her gift out of its box. "I love your scarves, honey. They are so thoughtful and the colors are always such a surprise and…" Kitty's train of thought was abruptly stopped when she found that there had been something wrapped up in the scarf.

"Now what is this?" she lifted up a leather bound looking book and gazed at Red for an explanation.

Red just smirked and encouraged her, "Open it."

Kitty's brows furrowed just slightly as she stared at her husband for just a little longer before opening up the cover of the book. The contents of what she found inside were something she'd never expected to find.

"Oh!" she gasped in surprise and then flipped the page gasping once more as her eyes began to brim with tears. "Oh, oh Red."

"Do you like it?" Red questioned, tears were sometimes good…but sometimes they could be a bad thing too.

"Oh honey, I love it. Thank you."

Reaching up to cup his cheek, Kitty pulled Red down to give him a big thank you kiss. As their kiss broke off the pair continued to gaze into each other's eyes with pure adoration.

Jackie, meanwhile was still frowning from her spot on her boyfriend's lap. "How is a book better than a scarf?"

She'd said the words a little louder than she'd planned and it ended up interrupting the tender moment between husband and wife. The Formans tore their eyes off each other and looked over at Jackie, Red scowling harshly in her direction while Kitty just shook her head.

"Oh Jackie, sweetie, no. This isn't just some book. It's, it's a book filled with all of the love letters Red and I wrote to each other while he was in the service." Kitty held up the open book so that Jackie and Hyde could see that instead of the book holding new typed out pages it held aged stained papers written in two familiar sets of handwriting. "I haven't read these in years. Some of them I haven't seen since I sent them to Red."

Red looked a little nervous, "Well not all of the ones you sent me are in there, Kitty." She'd sent him countless of letters, he couldn't hold onto them all while he was out on the battlefield. He'd saved a few though and those he took with him everywhere reading them whenever he felt alone or missed Kitty or needed a reminder of why he was out there, why he needed to stay alive and make it back home. Sometimes Red was sure Kitty's letters were the reason he'd survived that war. "But the important ones you sent me. They're all there."

Kitty hugged the book to her chest, "Oh Red, how did you ever come up with this?"

"I had some help from some of Santa's elves," Red replied sending a small wink Jackie's way.

"Mr. Forman, that is so sweet," Jackie had to admit.

"Yeah, Red," nodded Hyde. "That really kicked a scarf's ass."

Jackie gazed hopefully at the married couple, "Can you read us one?"

"No."

"Okay!"

"Kitty, that book is for you," Red argued; he'd expected that with giving this gift to his wife that this situation might occur but he never thought it would happen so soon. "Not for the amusement of these two kids."

"Oh Red, don't be such a Grumpy Gus. It's Christmas," she reminded while flipping through the pages for a letter to read. "I'll only read them one. Oh look, here's a good one."

 _Hi Sweetheart,_

 _Got some mail today, a letter from Marty and a package from my favorite girl in the world. Thanks for the cookies, Kitty. They were a real hit over here._

 _It's getting a lot colder these days but no snow yet. Still it's cold enough to wear the gloves Ma sent over a few weeks ago._

 _None of us have slept much over here, too much noise and commotion. Some guys are afraid to sleep, afraid they'll never wake up. Others just don't want to sleep. I've found myself in both groups but lately it's been the later more and more. I don't want to fall asleep and dream sweet peaceful dreams of being back home, of being back with you, only to be shook awake and realize I'm still stuck in the middle of this hellhole thousands of miles away from you._

 _I love you, Kitty. I told you this before I left but I wanted to tell you again now, only wishing I could be there in person instead of writing it out. Or said it more often before I got out here. Something else I wished I'd told you was how important you are to me. I hadn't realized it until after we met but for most of my life I had been missing something and that something was you. Now that I've found you, I feel more complete, I feel happier than ever before, and it's all because of you._

 _Not a day goes by that I don't wonder about what you might be doing. I imagine myself returning home to you. Some days I long just to hold you, kiss you, and run my fingers through your hair then mess it up some (just because I know you hate it.) It's you, your laugh, and your beautiful smile that keep me company on these cold sleepless nights._

 _One day I hope to be able to sleep another goodnights sleep and not have to wake up and find myself in a living hell. Instead I want to wake up every morning for the rest of my life in a bed at home, next to my favorite girl in the world._

 _Please don't ever forget that I love you, Kitty now and always._

 _Yours,_

 _Red_

Kitty shut the book and held it to her chest as her glimmering eyes stared up at her husband who was trying not to make his smile too evident.

"Wow," was all that Hyde managed to say.

Jackie's eyes had that dreamy look in them, "Mr. Forman, that was so romantic."

"Yeah well," Red cleared his throat in his usual uncomfortable way. "Jackie, why don't you open your gift?"

"Okay," agreed Jackie, jumping from being lost in romance and straight into present mode.

She began to tear into her gift, starting with the bow and then came the shiny silver paper. Hyde watched her intently but this time he felt less nervous and his heartbeat remained steady; he was actually pretty excited at the fact that Jackie was getting closer to her gift. He took off his shades, hooking them on his collar so he could see her face a little clearer. Like Kitty's gift, Jackie's had been placed in a box, one that she quickly opened and gasped when she saw what was inside.

A small black velvet box.

"Oh my God," Jackie voice was softer than anyone had ever heard it but it started to get even louder as she reached for the ring box. "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!" She now held the box in her shaking hands and pulled it open. "Oh my God?"

The box was empty.

Her heart dropped but Jackie refused to believe that Steven would be that cruel. He must have forgotten to put it in the box before he wrapped it.

"Steven," she turned to look at him and ask him about where the piece of jewelry had disappeared to, only to find that it was being held in his fingertips. Even in the dimly lit room its diamond sparkled effortlessly. "Oh my God."

Hyde carefully slid himself out from under Jackie so that she sat on the armchair and he was down on one knee, holding the engagement ring between his fingers.

"Steven," Jackie breathed, her hand covering her heart.

"It's funny," he began, "I had this whole speech planned out but now I can't remember any of it. I think what threw me off was when Mrs. Forman was reading that letter. Even though it was between her and Red, I was kept thinking about us." Jackie nodded her head telling him that she felt the same way, but all Hyde saw was her smile.

"Jackie, there's nothing else, no one else who makes me as happy as you've made me. I never imagined I'd ever be as happy as I am when I'm with you. And that's why I want to spend every day of the rest of my life making you feel half as happy as you make me." By now Hyde had started smiling and Jackie had started crying. "Jackie, will you marry me?"

She tearfully nodded her head, "Yes."

"Yeah?" there was excitement in his voice.

"Yeah," her tone matched his.

The dumbstruck smile Hyde wore swiftly shifted into a grand genuine grin and he hurriedly slid the ring on Jackie's finger. Before Jackie could get a glance at what her new ring looked like on her finger her lips were being caught by the lips of her fiancé. _Her_ _fiancé_ , she really like the sound of that. The newly engaged couple were wrapped up in a passionate kiss. Hyde arms around her waist and Jackie's fingers twining in his curls. At that moment there was no one else in the world but the two of them.

"Damn it, not in my chair!"

And Red Forman.

Slightly embarrassed, Hyde and Jackie pulled away from each other and found The Formans standing nearby ready to offer their congratulations.

"Oh yay!" Kitty cheered happily, "I am so happy for you two! And I think after opening these wonderful gifts this should be our new tradition."

"I second that!" Jackie didn't miss a beat.

Kitty laughed happily as she enveloped Jackie in a tight hug while Red reached out to shake his adopted son's hand.

"Congratulations, son."

"Thanks Red."

It was time to switch and while Red was ready to offer Jackie a handshake, she fearlessly threw her arms around his neck for a hug. Red ended up hugging her back but rolled his eyes as he did, so that it at least looked like he was annoyed by the gesture. Meanwhile Hyde had prepared himself for the big hug that came from Mrs. Forman.

"Oh Steven," she said while still holding him in her arms, she squeezed him a little tighter. "I knew you could do it."

Hyde merely smiled at the words and returned the hug to his surrogate mother.

0o0o0o

While the excitement of Hyde and Jackie's engagement had begun to settle after the congratulatory hugs were given, the happiness was still felt throughout the living room.

The engagement had even taken both Kitty and Jackie's minds off of opening Christmas gifts, though that could be due partially to the fact that they're already gotten to open the gifts they were most excited for. Their expectations had not been let down, both Jackie and Kitty had loved their gifts and were still in awe of them as they sat with their significant other.

Red and Kitty had the gold sofa to themselves, snuggled under the red and green checkered throw blanket Kitty had brought out for them. Kitty's back was leaned closely against her husband's chest and his arms were wrapped around her waist while in her hands she held one of her Christmas gifts that she was current reading from. She made sure to keep her voice a little softer as she read the letters to ensure that it was only the two of them that could hear the letters' contents.

And draped at the back of her neck and falling against her shoulders was Kitty's newest addition to her satin scarf collection.

Kitty's beaming smile had Red giving his own tired smile as he listened to his wife read. He really did want to go to bed and get some sleep but seeing how happy Kitty was right now, he wouldn't have missed it for anything.

Over on Red's chair sat the young couple who were still basking in the glow of their engagement. Jackie couldn't seem to take her eyes off her Christmas present while Hyde couldn't tear his eyes off of her.

"Oh Steven, can you believe it? We're engaged!" Jackie's grin remained present as she gazed at her ring, to her it was the prettiest sight this Christmas morning. " _I'm_ engaged! _We're_ engaged!"

Hyde chuckled at her excitement. He was glad that this Christmas gift had been a hit—even more glad that she'd said yes—however, he still couldn't help but wonder if she was a tad bit disappointed that it wasn't the kind of gift she's been expecting from him.

"So you're okay that this gift wasn't a 'rich with love' from the heart kind of gift?"

"Look how shinny it is!" she gushed while lifting her hand up so that the Christmas lights could make the diamond gleam even more.

It didn't appear that Jackie had really heard his question but she'd definitely given him an answer. She really had loved it. And Hyde was happy.

Besides it wasn't as though he'd gone out to buy her this shinny engagement ring two days before Christmas; he wasn't crazy. This was the ring he'd bought back when Jackie left to Chicago, the ring that spent the last few years hidden away in his dresser, the ring—that for a good chunk of those years—Hyde thought he'd never get to give to Jackie. But now he had. And Hyde was definitely happy.

"Are you listening to me, Steven?" Jackie's voice broke through his thoughts and he looked up at her with a puzzled frown.

"Huh?"

She smiled and repeated her words, "I said this is probably the most heartfelt gift you've ever given me."

So apparently she had heard his question.

"Steven, when you asked me to marry you, you weren't just giving me this _beautiful_ ring, you were giving me your heart too," Jackie reached out and placed her left hand over her fiancée's heart. "I promise I'll take good care of it."

Hyde looked down at his chest, finding the diamond ring twinkling up at him, he covered her hand with his, "I know you will, Doll."

Jackie gave his lips and affectionate little peck before she removed her hand from his chest and made herself even more comfortable in her seat on Steven's lap. She cuddled up a little closer to him, leaning her head down on his shoulders; but it wasn't until she felt his arm snake around her waist and his left hand rest against her hip that she realized he had yet to open his gift from her.

"Aren't you going to open your present?" she asked from her spot on his shoulder, she was too cozy to move from it.

Truth was, Hyde had forgotten about the gift too. His gaze traveled over to the coffee table where his gift wrapped in shinny blue paper lay but he felt no great desire to rip it open and find out what was inside. Behind the gift, Hyde caught the sight of The Formans snuggled up together reading memories from the past, they looked happy—Red looked tired, but mostly happy. Hyde then let his eyes travels back to the woman seated on his lap, _his_ _fiancée_.

It didn't matter what was in that blue gift or any of his other gifts that still lay beneath the tree, this Christmas Hyde had gotten everything he could have asked for.

Smirking, he gave a small pat to Jackie's hip, "Maybe later."

"You know Steven, even though it's only technically Christmas morning, I think this Christmas is the best Christmas I've ever had."

"Even better than the one with the two ponies?" Hyde's brows rose as he mentioned the Christmas story Jackie had long ago shared with him of when she received not one pony but two of her very own ponies.

Jackie smiled and nodded, snuggling herself even closer to her fiancé, "Even better than the one with the two ponies."

 **The End**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _So what did you think? Yay? Nay? A little of both? Be sure to let me know in a review!_

 _A quick note, a lot of you guessed Red would get Kitty a pet and I actually debated for a while after this of changing the gift because you all made it sound so cute but decided to stick with the plan of the love letters (there's always NEXT Christmas!) The clue for the gift is actually in that same part where Jackie was talking about the charms of the bracelet. She mentioned one being an envelope that looked like a love letter and so set off Red's gift idea. Hope you all aren't too disappointed, maybe Kitty will get a pet next year :)_

 _Thank you all so much once again for the incredible support you all have given the story! It really means so much, I loved hearing from all of you and I'm really glad you liked reading this story about two of my favorite couples. Keep your eyes open another one might be coming up soon! For now though, I gotta go pack up my Christmas decorations now that the story's wrapped up._

 _Thank you once again everyone! *hugs*_

 _Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, take care, and have nice day!_


End file.
